disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls
Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls is a log flume dark ride at Universal Animation Studios at Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue The attraction's queue area passes through Snidely Whiplash's hideout; a theater that spoofs movies such as "Jaws," "The Silence of the Lambs", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Three Men and a Baby" and "Star Wars"; and a room with a talking bear head and a talking beaver head on a wall. While passing through the theater room of the queue, guests watch as Nell Fenwick is kidnapped from her dressing room, setting up the ride's main story. Ride Once passengers have been placed in the log, it floats into first room where lights shine on forest (animtronic) animals playing instruments. The log turns to the right and starts up the first chain lift hill, while Dudley is seen riding Horse backwards up the slope alongside riders. Snidely is later seen riding a mine cart down the other side of the lift, laughing at his accomplishment of kidnapping Nell. The route takes the ride outdoors before taking a turn and entering Wontyabe Mine. Dudley tells Horse that he can't see anything, but riders can see that a large bear is behind him. Next, the ride passes by Horse and Inspector Fenwick, both of whom are also tied to the tracks. The ride then enters a cave where a giant train light is seen and the sound of the engine is heard. After the light goes out, the log drops. Passengers then travel into an outdoor sawmill where Nell is tied to a log headed for a rotating buzz saw whilst Snidley and Dudley fight over the lever that operates the conveyor. Snidley winds the lever, which causes riders to plunge 40-feet. After dropping to ground level, riders are shown signs telling them to turn around. The ride then climbs the second lift hill. At the crest, the ride enters Snidely's lair. At this Nell fires Snidley from a cannon. We see Dudley triumphantly place his foot on a dynamite plunger, setting off an explosion. The ride then makes its climactic drop, plunging 75-feet into a dynamite shack. Once under the dynamite shack, riders make a sharp left turn through a roller coaster track. They turn left and drop 20-feet, before ascending the track 20-feet, droping 20-feet again, and then going up a 30-foot lift hill back to ground level, where riders detatch from the coaster track and splash 10-feet into the water. They float past nine hoses. Spectators can spray riders with water from the hoses. Riders float to the Island Prison, where Snidley is seen being held. He attempts to convince a beaver holding the key in its mouth to give the keys to him. The log passes through one last scene where Dudley is being awarded a medal by Inspector Fenwick for capturing Snidley and saving his daughter Nell. The ride concludes with the narrator saying, "And so our hero proves that a Mountie always gets his man, but not always his girl." Riders see Dudley being presented a medal by Inspector Fenwick, while Nell kisses Horse and a lively rendition of the Dudley Do-Right theme song plays in the background. Mechanics Every scene features animatronic characters on live sets. The first drop of the ride goes down 50-feet and then rides back up 20-feet, before splashing 10-feet back into the water. The second drop is a regular 40-foot drop. The final drop is 75-feet. Once inside the shack, the log attatches itself to the coaster track. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Time: 7 minutes * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass and Single Rider available. * This is similar to the same ride at Universal Orlando.